Bronto Boo-Boos
.jpg |imagewidth = 300 |previous = Dusty Bear |next = Brontosaurus Breath}}"Bronto Boo-Boos" is the first segment of the twenty-sixth episode of the Disney Junior series Doc McStuffins, which premiered on May 3, 2013. Summary Doc tells Donny's new brontosaurus toy, Bronty that he needs to be careful when the other toys are diagnosed with a bad case of "Bronto-Boo-Boos". Recap Doc and Lambie are having a tea party in Doc's bedroom. Just then they hear Donny calling Doc meaning that he is home from the arcade. Doc tells Lambie to go stuffed and right after Donny comes into Doc's room. He introduces Doc to the toy dinosaur he got at the arcade and says that he is a brontosaurus named Bronty. Doc and Donny's mom tells Donny that he needs a bath because he got all sticky at the arcade when he spilled juice all over himself. Donny tells Doc that she can play with Bronty while he's gone. Doc thanks him and Donny leaves. After Donny's gone Doc's stethoscope starts to glow and the toys come to life. Doc and Lambie introduce themselves to Bronty and the dinosaur is very excited to meet them. As he gallops around the room Lambie asks if he would like to join the tea party. Bronty excitedly states that he would but then he jumps up and down on the table and knocks over the teapot and teacups. Doc decides that tea party might not be the best game for him as he's so big and the table is so small. So Doc takes Bronty and Lambie outside. There Doc brings all the toys to life and introduces Bronty to them. Bronty is very excited to meet everyone and asks if they can be friends. After meeting Stuffy Doc tells them that dinosaurs and dragons are a lot alike and that they could be cousins. Bronty is very excited at this and flings Stuffy into the air. Luckily Doc catches him. When Stuffy suggests they play catch and Bronty really likes the idea. Stuffy throws the ball for Bronty to catch. Doc laments on how Bronty has more room out here to run around and play before taking Chilly in for a checkup. As they play Bronty starts knocking into the other toys. He sends Sir Kirby flying into the air, steps on Ricardo Racecar and causes Surfer Girl to topple over. After Surfer Girl throws the ball in Stuffy's direction Bronty steps right onto him. Bronty asks Stuffy to throw the ball and he does so. But Stuffy decides to take a break from the game and goes to see Doc as he feels a little sore. Doc asks Stuffy where it hurts and Stuffy points out the ouches to her. Doc asks him when the ouches first started and Stuffy tells her that they started when Bronty flung him into the air and then Bronty jumped up and landed on him. Then Doc has her diagnosis and tells Stuffy that he has a severe case of Bronto Boo-Boos. But Doc has the perfect treatment: a kiss and a cuddle. Cast *Kiara Muhammad as Doc McStuffins *Lara Jill Miller as Lambie *Robbie Rist as Stuffy *Loretta Devine as Hallie *Jess Harnell as Chilly and Wicked King *Jaden Betts as Donny McStuffins *Kimberly Brooks as Dr. McStuffins and Surfer Girl *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Bronty Songs *Time for Your Checkup *Dinosaur Stomp Quotes :For more quotes, see the episode's transcript :Doc: Pardon me, Ms. Lambie, would you care for some more tea? :Lambie: Oh, some more tea would be so very lovely. :Doc: (to Stuffy and Bronty) Dinosaurs and dragons are lots alike. You're almost like cousins. :Bronty: Hey, Cuz! Oh, this is so great. It's like we're family. :Stuffy: Well, sure, except, of course, that dragons have way cool wings. :Bronty: No way! You can fly? Oh, can I see you fly? Oh, fly now. :Stuffy: Well, I can't exactly fly, but, um, hey! Who wants to play catch? :Doc: Stuffy! What's wrong? You look all squished. :Stuffy: I got a boo-boo. I think I need a checkup. :Doc: Aw. :Doc: When did the ouchies start? :Stuffy: Well, it started when Bronty flung me in the air. Then he jumped up and landed on me. :Doc and Hallie: Bronty landed on you?! :Bronty: I hate being big. :Doc: Bronty, it's okay to be big. I know you didn't mean to hurt the other toys, but you have to remember that you're bigger than them. So you have to be extra careful when you play with smaller toys. It's just like I have to be careful when I'm playing with my little brother Donny. :Bronty: You have to be careful, too? Really? :Doc: Really. People and toys come in all sizes. You're bigger. That's who you are, and that's great. You just can't play so rough. Trivia *'Diagnosis': Bronto Boo-Boos *This episode chronologically takes place before "A Whale of a Time", "Hallie's Happy Birthday", "Get Set to Get Wet" and "Hot Pursuit". **This episode along with "Brontosaurus Breath" is the tenth Season 1 episode in production order. *When Doc talks to Lambie her bow was missing. Differences Between Episode and Book *Lambie was on two legs the whole time in the book, although in the episode, she was on all fours in some scenes. Gallery * Bronto Boo-Boos/Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about Bronty Category:Episodes where Time For Your Checkup was sung Category:Season 1